Son of Kikyo?
by Shadow Dragon Lord
Summary: Edited. Kikyo had a child with whom you will have to read and find out. Descendants of Sango and Miroku have to help solve this new problem. Rating is going to go up.
1. Searching Time

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha Characters. I own all Original Characters. Alternate Universe.  
  
Chapter 1: Searching Time  
  
After the total defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha and company go their separate ways and Kagome made the wish on the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha wouldn't let her make him a human. Miroku's air void was gone. Sango had her vengeance. Kikyo was gone. Kouga was a normal wolf demon again, and Shippo was taken by Sango and Miroku. Kagome left for her time and with her, Inuyasha handed her the Tetsusaiga.  
  
It had been several years since that day she left Feudal Japan. Kagome was now working in the city and taking care of the shrine. She had become an accountant. She was on her way to an interview. It was morning. She still hadn't found a person like Inuyasha, even though there were times when he did come and visit her but that became less and less. She worried that he had gotten himself killed in battle with either a demon or his half- brother. She remembered how they were and was worried.  
  
She went through the interview and got the job. She was to start work on that following Monday. She was on her way home when two people that looked like Miroku and Sango were waiting for her. She looked at them and said, "Miroku, Sango?" They shook their heads.  
The boy said, "We are their descendants. Inuyasha helped us find your house. I am Ashi and this is my sister, Hotaru."  
The girl stepped aside and Kirara and Shippo came up to Kagome. Shippo said, "Myoga-jiji and Inuyasha are wanting to see you at the house." Kagome told them to follow her she handed all that she was carrying to Hotaru and ran to find Inuyasha. Inside the house Inuyasha was waiting for her. She stood at her doorway and smiled. He still looked like he did all those years ago to her. She smiled. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He whispered, "I was searching time for someone like you."  
She said, "I was too. Why are you here with them"  
"Sango and Miroku and I became good friends. Miroku was tamed by Sango. I offered to guard their family through out time since I have such a long lifespan. They guessed I was looking for you." Kagome smiled and held him even closer.  
Kagome said, "Why today of all days?"  
"I have learned what days of the week are. Its Friday right?"  
Kagome nodded. She said, "Why?" Inuyasha looked at her more serious.  
He said, "Because, Ashi and Hotaru started feeling weird. They said something about Naraku surviving or something along those lines." Kagome was now really concerned about this. He was supposed to be dead.  
"Can they tell me more?" Inuyasha nodded.  
Ashi came to her and said, "About four days ago a strange feeling came over me and my sister. We went to the source. This creature told us it was searching for Naraku who had barely survived. Then it told us he had laid with someone and had a child."  
Hotaru looked at her brother. She said, "After that it was gone. We don't know what happened after that. All we do know is that our parents and grandparents told us your story." Kagome was now more worried than ever. Even in death Naraku still haunted them. She wasn't going to have this. There had to be something to be done.  
Kagome looked at them. "Is that why you are here to warn me?" Ashi and Hotaru nodded. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.  
He said, "For once I am here for more than that. I am here to protect you and learn more about you since we last saw each other." Kagome nodded and sat down. For once she was shocked that all this was happening again. Just when she thought she could live a normal life. Now she just had a job to be concerned with, instead of school.  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking the city streets when he caught a strange scent near by. He said, "Odd." He jumped on top of roof top when no one was around. He looked toward where he thought the scent was coming from. He said, "Naraku is dead and has been for years. It couldn't be. Then again long ago I smelled the same scent. Not good." He also received news from a secretary that a girl named Kagome had been hired as a corporate accountant. He had done some research on her and was going to see where she lived. It was a mandatory back ground check. He remembered a girl from long ago that had the same name. He wasn't sure if it was the one that his brother had been in love with. Then again his brother was wished to be full demon with all the perks of being a demon. He and Inuyasha had fought on equal terms and it thrilled Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was also glad to be rid of that Jaken. He still missed Rin. If he hadn't stayed with her children and descendants he would have been alone. Although he didn't mind being alone but she taught him compassion for humans when she was a little girl. He went to find where this Kagome was. He wasn't even sure it was the same girl. He walked on the streets because he knew it was imperative that he stayed blended in. He already knew something was amiss.  
  
As Sesshoumaru neared the shrine he caught another scent. He smiled and said, "I guess he did survive the years after becoming a full demon." He laughed silently to himself. He entered the shrine and headed toward the house maybe he could figure out what is going on here. Well as far as he was concerned this was a back ground check on this Kagome woman that was hired in his building earlier that day by his secretary for filling the final spot in his corporation. 


	2. House Visit

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha Characters. I own all Original Characters. Alternate Universe.  
  
Chapter 2: House Visit.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the house and he began walking toward it. For some reason he couldn't get it out of his head that Naraku might still be alive. He knocked on the door. He heard voices inside. Now his curiosity was real high.  
  
Kagome heard the door knock. She told them to quite down. Inuyasha sat on the floor. Shippo, who was now an adult was curious as to who it was? Kagome answered the door. She said, "Sesshoumaru?"  
Sesshoumaru said, "I am. How do you know?"  
Kagome thought for a minute, Damn it I can't lie to him. She said, "Your brother told me."  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. "Inuyasha is a full demon that took up with Sango and Miroku after Kagome went back to her homeland." He still wasn't sure how this girl even knew Inuyasha unless it was her that he saw with Inuyasha. He had to ask. "How do you know us unless you found some magic to make you immortal?"  
Kagome wasn't sure how to answer this one. She said, "Are you the one I was hired to work for?" Sesshoumaru nodded. She said, "Why are you asking me questions about Inuyasha?"  
"There was a girl that looked like you in the Feudal Era that was always helping him and arguing with him," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome turned red now. She didn't realize that sometimes Sesshoumaru was closer to them than she thought.  
She said, "I am going to have to explain a lot aren't I?" She flinched and caught herself from nearly passing out. She said, "Strange. Odd I feel faint."  
"You will tell me about yourself won't you?"  
Inuyasha spoke up "She feels faint and you are impatient as ever?"  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "You were supposed to be dead. You became a full demon of the Shikon Jewel is what you told me. Because of that Naraku also made a wish before he died."  
"How do you know, I killed him with the Bakaryuha." Sesshoumaru gave him a glare that meant death in a horrible way.  
He said, "Young demon have yet to learn that even though Naraku was a hanyou with his last breath, with the Jewel in hand was a wish. Then that Jewel disappeared. Where it is I have no clue."  
"How do you know you are usually off some where in the woods walking," said Inuyasha.  
"I read some secret history and stories from the people that I stayed with to stay alive," said Sesshoumaru.  
"By any chance would that be Rin's descendants?" asked Kagome.  
Sesshoumaru said, "How do you know that?"  
Kagome sighed and said, "I am the same as that girl long ago. I just jumped through the well here and wound up in your time, five hundred years ago."  
Sesshoumaru was amused at how well this girl was at trying to delay the inevitable. He smiled and said, "Good, I know your temper. You should be a great addition to my new company." He looked at Inuyasha and said, "You won't be able to stay a full demon much longer. There is a change in the wind coming. You will need to be a hanyou again." With that Sesshoumaru turned and left the house.  
Kagome looked on and said, "What is wrong with him?"  
"He has been toned down over the centuries he is getting rather old. He stayed with Rin's descendants. They kept him. He was would have been lost if it hadn't been for her children and their children." Kagome smiled.  
She said, "I am glad to see everyone again. I am glad that you are still alive Inuyasha."  
  
A woman turned away and walked down the stairs she had come up. She was dressed as a Miko. She was armed with a bow. Soul Collectors hovered around her. She disappeared. She too was happy that she could kill Inuyasha. Her son was near she had to find him. 


	3. Mystery Orb

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha Characters. I own all Original Characters. Alternate Universe.  
  
Chapter 3: Mystery Orb  
  
A hand reached up in a dark place and grabbed something laughter came. "Mama, here I come." A child ran to its mother.  
  
A blue rotated in the darkness. It was an orb.  
  
"My son, you are so innocent unlike that father of yours," said a woman.  
  
The orb gave off a corrupted light.  
  
"Mama who is my father?"  
  
A wish made to change one who cared for another into a full demon.  
  
"Your father is Naraku," said a woman.  
  
The question can love really be corrupted to make such wish?  
  
"Who was that white haired person mama?"  
  
A blue orb started becoming pink.  
  
"It was a crush I had long ago. It no longer matters," said the woman.  
  
It was the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Kikyo sat in an ally way and cried. She said, "You couldn't just leave us. You bastard." She held her knees and said, "Damn you Inuyasha." The Soul Collectors hovered around her. She felt a presence. She turned and looked it was Sesshoumaru.  
She said, "I have never seen you before who are you?"  
"Are you the woman my brother once loved?"  
Kikyo nodded. She said, "Why?"  
"Because I have smelled you on him before. Human witch. You betrayed him in the end and made love with Naraku didn't you?"  
Kikyo said, "What if I did. It is no business of yours."  
"I smell him on you. The Shikon Jewel can be used now to revive you and Naraku and make my brother a half demon again."  
Kikyo said, "So."  
"An attitude with me will only get you killed. I want to know where your demon child is."  
Kikyo said, "I have no clue." Sesshoumaru glared at her. This undead witch was useless anyway.  
Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Liar. That child has gone around like his father absorbing things." He walked off and said, "I have grown too soft over the years but I care for living humans because of her."  
  
Kikyo sat there and cried into her lap. She said, "I had made a family with him. Inuyasha had to destroy it. Damn you Inuyasha I will bring you to hell with me." She went to stand and stumbled around. She needed more souls. She said, "Kagome won't have the rest of her soul back." She started thinking. She started laughing and decided to have he soul collectors find a soul with miko powers in it so she could jettison the rest of Kagome's soul back to her.  
  
She still heard the laughter of children. Her child the one she lost contact with when he began to devise a way for his father to be resurrected. She was going to help him but that Inuyasha scattered their family again. She had to find her son. Who had vowed vengeance on Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was a real estate owner and technology guru now. She snarled at how the world had changed. She still writhed in agony over the loss of Naraku. She smiled and went about her business. She walked into the night of the city the Soul Collectors with her. She carried a smile on her face.  
  
Kikyo still heard his gentle voice. A child's laughter broke through. "Mama when will we be able to find father again?" that was one question that together they wouldn't get to answer but now maybe they could. She smiled. She was happy to be away from Inuyasha. Why didn't he die? It was because of that woman. Kagome. 


	4. Hate, Centuries of No Emotion

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha Characters. I own all Original Characters. Alternate Universe.  
  
Chapter 4: Hate, Centuries of no Emotions  
  
Kagome was going to get groceries for herself. It was inheritance money from her grandfather. She kept having a sneaking suspicion of being followed. She turned and looked behind her and she was taken into an alley way. She was thrown up against a building. She heard a voice she recognized. "I should have killed you when you were in my time," said the voice.  
"You should be dead," said Kagome.  
"I am living for my child. Inuyasha didn't want me so I took Naraku," said Kikyo. She slapped Kagome. She grabbed her neck. "If you die it will be easy to kill Inuyasha."  
Kagome tried to throw Kikyo off her. A crescent shaped wind attack sliced Kikyo's arm. Blood poured on the ground. Another woman with red eyes came into the alleyway. She said, "I knew there was a reason for me to stay with Sesshoumaru. Kill his new employee and you sign your death warrant. Let her go."  
Kikyo spat with disgust. She said, "He should have crushed your heart. There is no way you could be free of Naraku. His son will kill you for the betrayal of family. You helped kill Naraku."  
The lady smiled. "Everyone hated Naraku. You have felt no emotion for centuries since then. Your nothing but a bitch."  
Kagome said, "Kagura are you helping me?"  
"Yes, because Sesshoumaru said too. I heard you also have a child, with Inuyasha before he left." Kikyo looked at Kagome with utter hatred. Kagura said, "Sesshoumaru smelled his scent on you. He didn't know about the child where is he."  
Kagome said, "When Sesshoumaru was there the other day he was on his way home from school. He should be coming home from shopping for me." Kikyo left. Kagome and Kagura walked out of the alleyway. Kagome looked at Kagura and said, "See you Monday and thank you."  
Kagura said, "I despise Kikyo. You freed me thank you. I waited long to repay my debt to you." She left.  
Kagome turned and her son was waiting for her he was fourteen. It had been that long. She couldn't believe it. He looked at his mother and said, "I take it dad had been around. Are you alright? I smell Kikyo on you." Kagome looked at her son.  
"I am alright thanks to Kagura. Inuyasha should be at the house waiting for you. He wants to give you something until he can be returned to his hanyou form, Yue."  
Yue looked at his mother. He said, "Dad was a Hanyou like me? Wow. It is hard to believe. I also get his sword Tetsusaiga."  
Kagome sighed. "It wasn't easy being a Hanyou for your father. The reason why he became a full demon is so he could be around for us because he couldn't go back and forth people would have become suspicious."  
Yue stared off into the sky his white hair blowing in the wind. He was wearing his school uniform and his golden eyes reflected the sunlight. "Mom, would it be possible for dad to be wished back to being a hanyou?"  
Kagome stopped for a moment. "Maybe there is a way to do such a thing it is possible."  
They walked on to the store and back to the temple.  
  
Kikyo watched from afar. She snarled at the thought of Inuyasha having a child. "This will be better he could kill Inuyasha's child." She started laughing and walked off. This was too good to be true. 


	5. Spawn Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha Characters. I own all Original Characters. Alternate Universe.  
  
Chapter 5: Spawn, Part 1  
  
In an abandoned building full of shadows, a whole group of people was waiting. Their leader had told them that he would appear. They knew very little about him. All they knew was that he had found the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo made frequent appearances here. This time she was a little flush. She was a bit angry and embarrassed. Her thoughts ran around her head and one was how dare she. She entered a back door way. Once inside she said, "When Kagome was twenty Inuyasha brought her home one time and now fourteen years later. She has a child."  
A rather dark presence stood up. He had long hair. The Shikon Jewel was pulsating in his hand. He wore just long robes. His hair was midway down his back. His red eyes also seemed to glow. He turned to his mother and said, "That will make it all the more sweet when I kill Inuyasha." He walked toward another door. He said, "Father was dismantled by the Bakaryuha. His last wish was that I become a half demon to kill Inuyasha."  
Kikyo didn't like the tone of voice he carried. She steadied herself. "Yukaishi, don't let that get in the way of your other plans."  
Yukaishi turned on his mother. He said, "I am not letting that get in the way. I intend to complete my father's work. He wanted Japan. He will have Japan when I gain enough power to ressurect him."  
Kikyo just stared at him. "One track mind, just like Naraku."  
Yukaishi looked at his mother and smiled. "Always the nice venom in your voice when you speak of Father. He did have a way of making people mad at him but then again you never once became enraged at him because you both hated Inuyasha." He started laughing.  
Kikyo snarled. Yukaishi said, "I must go tell the other demons what they are to do. It is getting rather late. Since I know you have so much to do." Kikyo looked at her son. "You go on and do that then and lets stop talking about the past. Since you are to resurrect your father, make sure you find Kagura."  
"I am not after her but she will die a slow and painful death. Remember how Naraku feels about deceptions," said Yukaishi. He turned and left the room there was no sense in being too much of a message board.  
  
Kikyo smiled for first time in a long while. She still heard Naraku's last wish echo through her mind. She looked around and said, "In time you will be alive again." She started laughing.  
  
As Yukaishi's plans were told to the demons in his presence. Kagura was amongst them. She was attending to find out what he was planning to do. She listened until he ended it and planned to leave. Yukaishi had caught on to her suspicious actions and looked at her from the door. He said, "Kagura where do you think you are going?" Kagura turned as she was caught. She jumped to the roof. He followed her with less effort. He landed on the roof. He said, "Where are you going and who took you in?"  
Kagura turned and knew that she was caught. She said, "Make tell you and I will rip your heart out." She jumped off the roof toward a second. He swung his arm in the air a shock wave ripped outward from his arm tearing up the roofs. It hit Kagura in the back. She was knocked out cold. Yukaishi came over and said, "Once I am done with you. You will tell me whom you work for."  
He didn't have time to react when a large dog landed and batted him away into another building. All four feet stood ready to pounce. Yukaishi looked at the dog. "Sesshoumaru. Since when did your arm grow back?" he asked.  
"If it is any of your business. I don't remember," said Sesshoumaru.  
"If I remember right Inuyasha cut it off," said Yukaishi.  
Sesshoumaru growled. "I used my intellect to grow it back." He pawed Yukaishi into the same building and took off.  
Yukaishi smiled after them and said, "This isn't over Sesshoumaru." 


End file.
